


Your half-caf double vanilla latte is gettin’ cold over here, Francis

by hishn_greywalker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-19
Updated: 2007-02-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishn_greywalker/pseuds/hishn_greywalker
Summary: When Sam finally decided to have Dean try his coffee, Dean finds out his brother might not have the girliest tastes in the world after all.





	Your half-caf double vanilla latte is gettin’ cold over here, Francis

**Author's Note:**

> I just call 'em like I see 'em. I'm a barista, and dudes, that drink that Sam's got on the table in Hookman is NOT a "half-caf double vanilla latte" unless Dean left off a hell of a lot more instructions (which usually turn the drink into something else entirely, so yeah). I could explain why, but whatever.

Sam let Dean tease him for nearly a year about his choice in coffee despite the fact his brother never really teased him about the coffee he actually got, but instead about drinks he heard other people in line getting. The amount of time he let this go on wasn't really a shock to any of the few who knew them well, because in their small group - Caleb, Bobby, Jim, a few others -, it was well known that Sam had waited nearly two years before implementing a plan that took six months to come to head to get revenge for The Nair Incident.

They were somewhere in Minnesota when he finally acted. It wasn't anywhere important, just a town to stop in while looking for a gig, sometime between the Daeva and learning Vampires were fucking real. They'd taken over a corner table in a Starbucks, Sam doing what he did best and gaining access to the TMobile web service with out them – or any of the people who they were currently ruining the credit of – having to pay a dime. He let Dean get the coffee, knowing that for all his brother's bitching about his drink that he still knew it by heart.

When he came back to the table whining more than usual – the girl behind the register had blinked at him slowly, repeating the order back to him twice – Sam shrugged. "You should try it man, it's good."

Dean had glared at him, but taken a sip off the minute-old drink. Sam couldn't help but grin at Dean as struggled to stop from spitting the sip out.

"Fuck Sammy, what the hell is that?!" he was gulping large amounts of his drip coffee, trying to flush the taste out of his mouth.

"Same thing I always get, which you know, since you ordered it. Tripple Tall Espresso Macchiato. I used to only drink a double, but you know," Sam was grinning, swirling the drink so that the milk mixed a little, making the dark shots begin to turn a caramel color.

"Well whatever, it's fucking gross man."

Sam shrugged, deciding to let Dean figure the rest out on his own. It wasn't his fault most people didn't like the bitter flavor of the shots with out vanilla and caramel and whatever the fuck else they put in all the other macchiatos. Maybe next time he'd get a Quad con Panna and see if Dean liked it any better, Sam thought with a smirk that told any older sibling in the world that one of their ranks was in for it.

So, no, no one was really surprised that Sam would let Dean tease him for nearly a year about it. And when Sam finally shut him up, he did it with a little half grin that told Dean he'd been had every which way to Sunday and back again, and Sam hadn't really had to do anything it all.

  



End file.
